This invention relates to a link assembly for a link bracelet or other jewelry item, and more particularly to a jewelry link assembly having an improved physical appearance.
Conventional link bracelets typically use three types of link elements. These prior art link elements are referred to as a hook type, H link, and pin type; the latter requires the use of a pin across the entire link. In all of these designs, it is necessary to solder or laser heat the outside surface of the link element--this normally produces a visible joint marking on the finished link, which is visually unattractive.
In addition, both hook type and H links are disadvantageous since it is difficult to achieve a tight fit between links; alignment is also difficult.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a link assembly for a link bracelet which overcomes these prior art deficiencies.